User talk:D.A.Martin
Hi, welcome to Wiki Grayskull! Thanks for your edit to the Two-Bad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 15:54, 12 August 2009 Heya! Hope ya don't mind me just jumpin' in and starting adding pages. I've tried to add basic links of the front page (lists of toys, episodes, etc) so it's eaier for people to just pop in and pick a page that hasn't been done yet. Hopefully as more is added, more peeps'll feel free to contribute. Admins? Hey, I run the DC Comics Database. I'm trying to figure out who the admins are over here... it looks like you have way more edits than anyone else who has recently edited this wiki. Can you point me to whoever is in charge? I wanted to suggest a partnership with you guys on your comics-related articles. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:13, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure who is the main admin, but Proudhug is an admin at least. I hope it helps. --D.A.Martin (talk) 20:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to check this page. Yeah... his last edit was in 2007. It looks like the 7th anniversary of his last contribution is on the 28th. You should commandeer the wiki, dude. I'm sure if you talked to Wikia about it, they would let you become a new admin. It's clear that you do a ton of work around here. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) You Forgot to answer my question if she ( Scopia) gets stck in that cart of watermelons? & where the F--k is Erika?none 13:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Nope. Scorpia doesn't remain stuck in the cart, because she re-appears in later stories, meaning that she somehow got the watermelons off her claws (maybe a Horde Trooper helped her after the battle)--D.A.Martin (talk) 16:34, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for telling me , but does any of this make any sense in real life? Why aren`t u answering? & how come He-Man did`nt do that to her (Scorpia) in the live action movie? I think the closest in real life to the superhumanly strong inhabitans of Eternia are pro wrestlers, and in pro wrestling several fighters throw their opponents without causing permanent damage (the fight itself may be staged or not, but they still follow the law of physics), so it makes sense that Scorpia isn't too heavily damaged. In the case of the live action movie, He-Man doesn't find Scorpia, likely because when Skeletor took over Grayskull, he may have closed all portals to Etheria and Trolla.--D.A.Martin (talk) 19:01, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I see , it makes sense to me now! By the way , She (Scorpia) does`nt "really have claws" for hands , does she? Why aren`t u answering my question? Still not answering? DA? Still not answering? why aren`t u answering? Yes, she really has claws. Despite looking humanoid, she's actually a Scorpioni, a kind of scorpion people form Etheria. So far she's the only Scorpioni who has appeared, but her race was mentioned by name in her figure bio.--D.A.Martin (talk) 00:59, October 8, 2016 (UTC) What`s a Humanoid? & a Scorpioni? & how does having claws for hands make any sense for her (Scorpia)? Humanoid is the term to refer to beings who look similar to humans in fantasy and science fiction, and the Scorpioni were just mentioned in Scorpia's bio as her species, so I don't know much about them except that they are warriors with claw-like hands and stinging armored tails. And for how it makes sense, we must remember that Eternia, Etheria, Primus, Denebria, etc, are other planets, so most MOTU characters are actually aliens (with exceptions like Queen Marlena)--D.A.Martin (talk) 19:21, October 11, 2016 (UTC) How do you know all this? & is magic real? Hello? atleast . answer me? DA? Hello? , anyone there? I just know it because of the info from the MOTU comics and in-packaging biographies. And as far as I know, while magic is part of the fictional franchise, it doesn't exist outside it.--D.A.Martin (talk) 02:17, July 1, 2017 (UTC)